


blood has never been thicker than water

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [18]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Apologies, Bomin cried, Cute, Family Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Sad, comtinuation of another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "Why are you forgiving me?""Because you didn't do anything wrong."In which Bomin reunites with his hyungs.
Relationships: Choi Bomin & Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	blood has never been thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts), [Locketmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locketmel/gifts).



Bomin was discharged the morning after his sleepover with Yeeun. Donghyun and Joochan had dropped off clothes for the nurse before they went to their first schedule. The one day they had a schedule had to be the day Bomin got discharged. They were all disappointed. 

Jaehyun had been discharged the day before because he hadn't been drugged. He was still unable to do much other than getting up to go to the bathroom or the kitchen. But he was home. 

Yeeun's manager drove Bomin and her to her apartment, the car was silent. Bomin was on his phone as the 00' line had sent him several concerned text messages, they had just found out from Sungyoon what happened. Yeeun was talking to her other friends who were teasing her about letting the younger stay with her. 

About halfway to her apartment, Bomin's phone rang. He just stared at it, he couldn't answer, although he wanted to see his hyungs. He didn't want to have to see there disappointment in him. He had failed them. He had failed _Jaehyun._ Well, at least Bomin thought he had. 

"It's Seungmin." He whispered shakingly as his thumb hovered over the answer button. 

Yeeun hit the answer button and put the phone up to her ear, startling Bomin. "I'll talk for you." She mouthed. 

"Bominnie?" Seungmin's voice rang in Yeeun's ear. 

"It's me, Yeeun. Bomin isn't ready to talk to you so I'm talking for him." She explained as Bomin looked at her gratefully. She really understood what he needed. 

"C-Can he hear me?" Seungmin asked nervously, just letting them talk to him was enough for his hyungs. 

"One sec, I'll put you on speaker, my side will be on mute incase Bomin says something, and then I'll tell you, Min." She spoke calmly, she didn't want to overwhelm Bomin nor Seungmin. 

"Bominnie, I know you don't want to talk to us right now, and that's okay. But I just-I just want you to know that I love you. We all love you. Jaehyun wanted me to let you know that he is okay. We all really miss you. Please come home soon. I love you, Choi Bomin." He said brokenly before hanging up. 

Bomin said something as he took his phone back. "I love you too." 

A week, he had a week before he saw his hyungs again. He wanted to take a week with just him and Yeeun. He needed it, He was away from his company. He was away from the chaos of the staff. He had calm. He didn't want calm all the time. Just one week. One week without the staff fighting. One week where it was just him and one of the people he viewed as his family. 

They felt closer than his real family, Golden Child, Yeeun, Daehwi, Hyunjin, Sanha. They were more family than his biological. He loves his biological family. But he is closer to his second family. 

5 days left until he went home he got a text from Jibeom. 

' _We really miss you aegi, I really miss you. I hope you come back soon!!! It's so boring here without you. The Maknae & Middle room feels empty without you. We need our maknae back. Joochan and Jaehyun have been driving Donghyun and I insane. But it doesn't feel as fun without you aegi. Hyung Line have been trying to cheer us up a little bit. We've been watching a lot of movies. Jaehyun is doing okay from what I can tell. I think he had a nightmare the other day but otherwise he's doing great. I hope you aren't having nightmares. If you do, you can call me. I'll sing you back to sleep. Only if you want though. I've been doing that for Jangjun. I love you, Bominnie!!!_' 

Bomin was grateful that Jibeom had texted him, and he didn't lie. He didn't say everything was fine. Jaehyun was having nightmares and something was wrong with Jangjun. He was glad to know. He didn't text anything in response. He just closed it out, leaving Jibeom on read. 

As he laid in bed the 4th night before he went back. He was staring at his phone, more importantly the contact he had open. _Jaehyun_. His thumbs started moving. Before he knew it, he had managed to type and send a message to Jaehyun. 

' _Bominnie👶_ has sent you a message.'

Jaehyun quickly opened the message and read it. It was very sweet, he was going to kill Jibeom the minute he could, but it was sweet. 

_'Hello hyung, I know you're probably mad at me. But Jibeom-hyung told me you've been having nightmares. You have my full permission to snuggle with my stuffies if it makes you feel better. I love you._ ' 

After reading the message, Jaehyun opened up a different contact. _'Daeyeol Lee🧓_ ' He quickly told the eldest that Bomin had talked to him, before going to bed. 4 more days. 

Soon came the day Bomin was going to finally return to the dorms. He had packed all his stuff from Yeeun's house and thanked her profusely. 

"It's no problem, Bomin. If you ever need a break from the dorms just tell me okay. That offer is open for your hyungs too." She said as she give him a final hug. 

Jangjun's manager had come to pick him up. He walked out of the apartment building slowly, taking his time. He was going to be fine he knew that. But he was still nervous. Jangjun's manager was very nice to him. He gave him a plushie that Youngtaek had made Bomin. Bomin assumed Youngtaek must of insisted that he have it. 

They arrived at the dorm far quicker than Bomin would have hoped. Another manager came out to help them carry stuff in. It turns out the manager had been sent to stock up on some things before picking up Bomin. 

Bomin walked slowly up the stairs to his dorm, the door was open and there were a few thing in the hallway, a skateboard, a broken lamp, and some torn up blanket. 

"So...what happened?" Bomin asked walking into the chaotic dorm, Jaehyun was somehow asleep on the couch, Daeyeol was scolding Jangjun who had a bandage on his arm and smirk on his face, Youngtaek and Seungmin were having a pillow fight with Joochan and Jibeom the elder duo were winning, and , Donghyun was eating dinner with Sungyoon,. 

"Bomin!!" Youngtaek shouted running over to the boy and hugging him. Bomin teared up as Youngtaek held him. 

"..Hi." He whispered trying not to cry, he had always dreamed of having one week without his hyungs. One week where he wasn't the maknae of Golden Child, but now he realized. One week is far too long to be away from his hyungs.

After everyone excluding Jaehyun had given Bomin a hug, they had him sit down on the couch. He sat as far away from Jaehyun as he could. He had missed the elder but he was still mad at himself for what happened. 

"Jaehyun, buddy. Wake up." Daeyeol shook the younger gently. Bomin nearly cried when he saw Jaehyun wake up. He didn't look around, he looked directly at Bomin. 

"Bomin." He smiled looking at the broken maknae in front of him. 

"Hi." Bomin waved awkwardly. 

"Can I have a hug, Bominnie?" Jaehyun asked reaching towards him. 

Bomin nodded moving so he could wrap his arms around Jaehyun. "D-Did he hurt you really bad?" He asked as he slowly let go of the year elder. 

"I'm okay, Minnie." He insisted running a hand through the maknae's greasy hair. 

"I'm so sorry that I let him hurt you..." Bomin said his tone full of regret. 

That sentence made every living thing in that room's heart break. 

"Bominnie, it's okay." Jaehyun smiled placing a kiss on Bomin's cheek. 

"Why are you forgiving me?" He asked tears rolling down his face, Jangjun quickly rushed over to hold the maknae. 

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." Jaehyun explained making Bomin tear up more. 

"B-But if I hadn't of drank the tequila you would be perfectly fine." He said his voice broken. 

"Choi Bomin will you listen to me. He drugged you before he hurt Jaehyun and did that to you afterwards. You went through just as much pain as Jaehyun. You were exhausted, he handed you liquid, and you drank it. I don't think anyone in this room would have done any different. You didn't do anything wrong. The only one to blame for this is the man who did it." Jangjun ranted softly, kissing Jaehyun and Bomin on the cheek after he was done. 

"Hyung I-I gave you nightmares. How can you say that when I am hurting you?" Bomin asked his voice on the verge of being silent. 

"You didn't give him nightmares. You didn't hurt anyone. You aren't hurting anyone. " Donghyun said holding the maknae's shaking hand. 

"I love you, hyungs." 

Those were Bomin's last words before going into a full blown breakdown. His hyungs helped him through it. They will always help him. 

They were a _true family_. 


End file.
